


[FANVID] Steve Rogers | how it all began

by Shanait



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanait/pseuds/Shanait
Summary: A good man! Hero! And this came from heart, not from serum





	[FANVID] Steve Rogers | how it all began

**Author's Note:**

> ►Movies: Captain America: The First Avenger ; Captain America: The Winter Soldier.  
> ►Music: Secession Studios - Revelations
> 
> ============================================  
> Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.  
> ============================================
> 
> #CaptainAmerica #SteveRogers #Avengers #Multifandom #Fanvidfeed #Marvel


End file.
